The specification relates to methods and systems for providing business tools in a personal social networking environment.
Over the last decade, social networking has become increasingly popular. For many, logging into or checking a social networking online service is at least a daily routine. Social networking online services provide tools for socializing and connecting with people who share interests and activities. In addition to an account for accessing the social network, a person may have numerous accounts for accessing a number of other tools for personal or business. It is desirable to minimize the number of accounts the user has to log into. As a result, what is needed is a method for providing access to business tools in a social networking environment.